


Your Hand

by nyoungcat0913



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyoungcat0913/pseuds/nyoungcat0913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A concert JJP fic. </p><p>Jaebeom is injured and can't participate in their concert. Jinyoung is worried because an event such as this, Jaebeom wouldn't be around. Somehow he feels he needs the older boy to hold his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write this because me and Jia were discussing about how Jinyoung is so nervous because Jaebeom wasn't there. And that Jinyoung is Jaebeom's "Queen" (in Jia's words: the lioness of his pride)
> 
> This fic hasn't been edited yet. So if there are mistakes. I'm sorry.

It's D-Day, the backstage filled with noise and chaos, staff running back and forth to make sure that everything is in place. Close friends and family hold out their hands to congratulate them for this achievement. GOT7 members take selcas with flowers, laugh with people who have come for them, some fixing their outfits. But not Jinyoung.

He sat in the corner fidgeting, fumbling with his phone, as he spaces out. He unlocks the phone and types in.

'It's almost time. Wish you're here.'

A few moments later, a reply came in:

'Don't worry. I'll be.'

An audible "tsk" escapes his mouth. He shakes his head and begins to reply.

'I didn't mean to. YOU NEED TO REST.'

He needs to emphasize how important it is for the other to just stay put. He continues to fidget again, knowing very well how stubborn the other can be.

'I know you need me to be there.'

But before he could reply back, their manager's voice echoed inside the noisy-chaotic room. "GOT7! I need you here outside! We have 5 minutes!"

Jinyoung shakes his head, quite weary that a stubborn Jaebeom will be here by the time they finish the first set.

***********

They stood there, all six of them lined up, mouths ajar as Jaebeom greets them with a "hi".

Yugyeom and Bambam mutters "what the fucks"; Youngjae whines with a "hyung..."; Mark stares in disbelief; Jackson begins to panic. Screaming "YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!"; and Jinyoung, although he agrees with Jackson, he could feel the heat rise up to his ears. They're doing girl group dances this time and he could feel Jaebeom's stare as he looks at the floor. He could feel the older boy grinning but he wasn't sure if he really is. He doesn't want to look.

"You look pretty." Jaebeom says. 'Shit' Jinyoung thought 'he is.' The noises, the protests the others are making halted. Everyone stood quiet. Jinyoung looks up only to find Jaebeom smiling at him. "You look really pretty." And Jinyoung blushes. A deep red coloring his cheeks.

Before he could even react. Jaebeom begins to speak again. "I heard you said you were nervous because I wasn't there?" And Jinyoung shakes his head, more violently than he meant. "But you just said..." Jackson begins and Jinyoung hits him "shut up!"

"Do well you guys! I'll be watching from here." Jaebeom smiles again. He pats Youngjae's head and muttered a "good job" then goes back to the waiting room.

**************

Jinyoung doesn't know what he should call this feeling but the warmth sort of discouraged him from going up the stage. He sat in his usual corner quietly with Jaebeom. And he looks at him. The older boy looks back, and smiles. "Don't worry about me." He says. "I haven't even said anything." Jinyoung replies. "You don't need to say anything. I can see it in your eyes." Jaebeom reaches out and holds his hand. "You're doing a really good job. I'm very proud."

This is their first concert. Jinyoung knew Jaebeom should be performing with him. And he saw a tint of Jaebeom's pain in his eyes. He wants to wipe it away. To somehow share that pain with him. They have shared so many things together anyway so why not now? Jaebeom leans forward as if knowing what exactly is inside Jinyoung's mind. He breathes a warm "thank you" as he kissed the younger boy's forhead and squeezes his hand.


End file.
